Reflections
by PeaceLoveWolves
Summary: A group of one-shots, based on perspective. You see a character from the view the author wants you to. But I have spun plotlines in a way that makes you rethink how you feel about the actions or decisions a warrior made. Excepting requests if I'm not too busy :)
1. Nightcloud's Thoughts on Crowfeather

Nightcloud's Thoughts on Crowfeather

I remember when we were apprentices. He would tease me about my hunting crouch. Such a weird thing to remember, you know? But I do. His mentor and mine were close friends, so we would train together. That's how I go to know him. He was a real pain at first, but we grew closer and I began to enjoy his company. We were like brother and sister. And then he disappeared, leaving his Clan without even a goodbye. He didn't even tell me! I was devastated, but when I learned of disappearances of other Clan cats, I felt a little worse. Was he running off on some StarClan mission without me? Of course, Tallstar thought I was crazy. Nocat listened to me!

I got my warrior name first. Just another thing to tease him about when he got back, even though I was a little hurt that he hadn't been there for my ceremony. But he didn't. Moons, I waited, ignoring the toms in the Clan for so long. At last, I saw him again. Crowpaw. I was so happy, but when I greeted him, the usual sparkle in his eyes was gone. He had a haze of pain replacing it, his mind far away from his Clan. From ME. I was patient, though. I waited. I talked to him, even got him to laugh once or twice. But it wasn't until his warrior ceremony that I realized.

When he asked to be named after Feathertail, my heart split in two. I knew from the way he spoke about her that she had been his mate. He had forgotten me! I had held fast to his memory, as loyal as a she-cat can be, but he strayed to be with some RiverClan cat. I slipped away from the cave that night, not wanting to be there as he was congratulated for his accomplishments. Why had I been stupid enough to fall in love with a cat that I knew would never love me back? My grief was to much.

Then it happened. He came looking for me! ME! Not for some stupid dead cat from RiverClan that he could chase in his dreams, but simple, ugly, me. He was worried, he said, because he hadn't seen me after his ceremony. Webfoot had seen me leave, and Crowfeather had come to find me. I looked up into his blue eyes. He was smiling, but it was still there. The pain. The loss. The realization that what he had loved was gone. I wonder if he saw that in my eyes as well, because Crowfeather had slipped away from me. Gone forever.

We found the lake soon after that. I brushed up against him, commenting on its beauty, but he pulled away, racing ahead to speak with some ThunderClan cats. I dragged my paws the rest of the way there, unable to take my mind off of that look in his beautiful blue eyes.

There was a moor in the new territory. Good. Maybe with something familiar, Crowfeather would feel a little more comfortable with his Clan.

But no. Soon after that, he disappeared, along with the ThunderClan apprentice, uh, what is her name? Leafpool? Yeah, thats it. He ran away with another young, beautiful she-cat. And she was very pretty, I'll give her that. But we have roots! He just met this cat! Why was life with Crowfeather so complicated?

I was fighting a badger when he appeared again, ready to drive the ugly brutes away from his sweetheart's camp. Of course, he fought beside her at first. I was completely surprised that he had even come back, and even more surprised that the two cats were returning to their Clans. Well, Leafpool had to, but Crowfeather had strayed from the code twice! How dare he return? And that look in his eyes had come with him.

But scars heal, and I chose to forget and forgive his past. I took it one step at a time, and soon I was pregnant with his kits. He said that he loved me! He said that I was the only on he cared for! He said I was his world! He broke every promise he had made to me. He had my heart on a string, there to toy with whenever he wished. When he was done with his little game, he tossed it aside, and it shattered. Breezepelt was born, and he didn't care to name his own son. He didn't care to visit him, or praise him, or love him at all.

And when Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather were said to be his kits, my heart was at the verge of killing me. The pain was too much. I couldn't forgive and forget, not this time. I spread rumors about his loyalty. I told Breezepelt lies. I fought and bickered with everycat, and Crowfeather was lost to me forever.

I was so trusting, putting my heart out to someone I knew I couldn't trust. I know that I will never- EVER- make that mistake again.


	2. Dovewing's Apology

Dovewing's Apology

Hello, Blossomfall! How was your patrol? Good? That's good. So how are you? Doing well? Oh, you want to speak about Bumblestripe. Well, you'd better sit down, then. This is long.

I think I'll start from the beginning, when i met him as an apprentice. He is a very handsome tom, and I liked him immensely, even a little more than just a friend at the start. Then, I discovered that he had a large crush on my sister. Yes, he loved to talk to her and praise her hunting skills and tell her what a wonderful she-cat she was. I was hurt, so I decided that I didn't like him that much and tried to forget that I ever had.

Listen. I know I hurt him, and I truly do feel bad. I was having mixed feelings then, about Tigerheart. Yes, that ShadowClan tom. You see, he is in love with me, and I used to love him back. Oh? Is that a surprise to you? Of course, a _perfect_ she-cat like me wouldn't make such a mistake. You don't believe me? Well, it happened. I loved him! It's not that hard to believe. Anyway, I was hurt and uncertain. I knew I couldn't hold up a stable relationship with Tigerheart, so I broke it off, but I thought I was still in love. The fact that Bumblestripe loved me frustrated me. I wanted to blame someone for my misery, when really the only person I truly had to blame was myself. I took out all of my frustration with myself on poor Bumblestripe.

I didn't think of the possibility that I loved him back. Not then. Tigerheart was my soulmate, I thought. I believed that the only reason I couldn't join ShadowClan was the prophecy business. You know, Power of Three? I guess I thought that if I continued a relationship with Tigerhert, the prophecy was in danger. I contemplated ignoring the prophecy and following my heart, but something told me not to, so I followed the straight and narrow and stuck with my Clan.

Now, I realize one thing: I love Bumblestripe. Yes, I do, no matter who I loved before. He was the right choice, the cat I was always destined to be with. My true soulmate. I believe I broke Tigerheart's heart. He doesn't understand, and I wish I could rewind time, so I never fell for him. I'm afraid that I was too harsh on both of them.

Does Bumblestripe still love me back? Even after all that I did? I know, I trampled his heart and left it behind, filled with daydreams of a handsome ShadowClan tom. Does his broken heart still belong to me? I'm afraid that I have lost him forever. I mistreated him, and for that I would like to apologize.

I'm so sorry, Bumblestripe.

I love you.


	3. Bumblestripe's Reply

Bumblestripe's Reply

Hey, Dovewing! Wait up! We need to talk. Listen, Blossomfall told me what you said to her yesterday. Yeah, about Tigerheart? No, I'm not mad. Well, not really. C'mon, let's go to the lakeshore, we can talk there.

Isn't the lake beautiful in the moonlight? So shiny. Its lovely. Well, on with my story. There's not much to tell. I hope you understand when I finish.

I admit, I did like Ivypool a lot when we were apprentices. I was surprised you noticed! She was always so determined, and I admired that. But then I started to notice a change in her determination. She became distant. Snappy. Frustrated when she wasn't perfect. I grew farther and farther from her, and then I noticed you.

Gentle, modest, friendly, smart. No cat could ask for more. I fell in love, unlike I had ever felt about Ivypool. But once, I was out late, taking a walk because I couldn't sleep. I heard voices from across the ShadowClan border, and recognized yours. And that ShadowClan tom's. Tigertail? No, Tigerheart. I didn't want to believe my ears, so I ran away. I was heartbroken. But then, you started to notice me. We took walks in the moonlight, and hunted together.

I did feel very hurt when you pushed me away. I loved you, and that rejection stung like nettles. I couldn't help but notice that ShadowClan tom at Gatherings, and when you would speak to him in private. I was afraid that you were slipping away from me. I was afraid that I would lose you forever!

But now I realize how wrong I was. You told Blossomfall that you were worried about me. I had to tell you if you were wrong or right, about me hating you for rejecting me.

I love you too, Dovewing.


	4. Breezepelt's Explanation

Breezepelt's Explanation

**Before I start to tell this tale, I must set the scene. I will transport you to a place in the Warriors world, so sit back and relax as I take you away. After you read this bolded part, close your eyes and imagine this:**

** You are a young apprentice from WindClan. Your ambition is to become a great warrior, perhaps a leader. But your mentor warns you of greed, telling you stories of Breezepelt, the young warrior whose greed and ambition cost him his dignity and respect from other cats. You swear not to let ambition swallow you up, and truly mean it, thinking of Breezepelt's ruined career. One night, while you dream, you are taken from your nest and carried off to a strange forest. The trees are dead. The grass is encased in slime. Dry, cracked leaves fall from withered oaks, their branches fractured and pale, almost white as bone. A chilled, foul wind blows across a mucky marsh, carrying death and blood on the scents from the forest. You glance around, eyes wide in panic as a high-pitched shriek sounds from a nearby bush. Leafless, spiky branches seem to threaten you. ****_Do not pass!_**** The wind seems to whisper through the harsh, splintering wood. Curiosity overcomes you, and you dart around the dead bush, the scent of blood hitting you like a wave. You see a thin black cat lying in the grass before you, his stomach slit open and his life spilling from him. He tries to lift his head, tasting the air. "WindClan…" He hisses softly, eyes sparking with recognition. He turns to you, eyes locked on yours. You stand there, transfixed as he opens his mouth and begins to speak…..**

Hello, young apprentice. As you can see, I don't have long. Yes, I am dying. And it isn't fair. Why me? Why must it be me, laying here as my body slowly fades into this revolting grass? It simply isn't fair. You can come closer, little one. Listen. You should know my name. I am Breezepelt. Don't tell me. I can read it in your frightened eyes as plainly as I can see this starless sky. I do suppose that it will be the last thing I see... Those WindClan cats have spread horrible stories about me. My loyalty. Nursery tales, I suppose. Well, they aren't true. Those gossiping elders have spun a web of lies. Don't believe a word of it, okay? I'll tell you what's truth and what's gossip.

Okay, it started long before I was born. Yes. My father. Crowfeather. I imagine that he is living happily in StarClan, his belly full of prey, while I rot away here in the Dark Forest. It makes me sick. Well, long ago, he fell in love with a ThunderClan cat. I can remember her clearly. Her fur was a soft shade of pale brown. She had darker tabby stripes, and she was very beautiful. I suppose Crowfeather actually loved her. I could tell later by the way he looked at her. The heartbreak, the longing. Anyway, he made a huge mistake, in my opinion. She had kits by him, but she claimed that they were her sister's and he fled back to WindClan and my mother. He was so clever, spinning tales of love and loyalty to woo her. She fell right into his trap, and I was born.

He was filled with bitterness still, saved up in his heart from when his first love was lost. He never loved my mother. He never loved me. He ignored his own kit. His own blood. All he cared about was praising this arrogant ThunderClan apprentice. Great job, Lionpaw! Work on your crouch, Breezepaw. Excellent work, Lionpaw! C'mon, Breezepaw, is that the best you can do? Ugh.

As I grew up, the bitterness was my only friend. My only companion all through my apprenticeship. Even my crush, Heatherpaw, preferred handsome, perfect Lionpaw. I grew up twisted, filled with ideas that Crowfeather hated me and that everyone like Lionpaw better. As I grew older, Lionpaw and I obtained our warrior names. I was so proud of myself, but Crowfeather didn't care. He didn't even talk to Lionblaze much anymore. He broke my mother's heart. He didn't seem to care about life any more. He is the one who deserves to be here, fading away into nothing! It's his fault, it always has been. My mother, filled with heartbreak, told me that he hated me. Told me that he never loved me. Told me that he would rather be Lionblaze's father. What a laugh it was when I discovered that he was Lionblaze's father! A laugh, not for me, but for my Clanmates. Ha! They said. Look at him! Him and his disloyal father! Ha, how funny. It stung like a hornet's nest.

And then came Tigerstar. He blew me away with promises of power and achievement, and what I wanted most of all-revenge. All I had to do in exchange was help him with his little plans. I never really cared about who won the Dark Forest war. I never cared about my new 'loyalties'. All I cared was that I could show everyone that I was better than Lionblaze. And if I couldn't do that, I would kill him. Him and my neglectful father.

I tried. I really did. I even tried to kill Lionblaze's littermate to make him feel the pain of loss. Because I had lost so much. My father, my crush, and any respect my Clanmates had left for me. I wish I hadn't been so hateful, but there's no helping that now. And I can hardly blame myself. Crowfeather gave me an example, and I followed it. Hate. Bitterness. That is what he taught me, and I followed.

Now, here I am. My life could have been so much! I could have done good for my Clan, raised a family with Heathertail, become the cat I had always dreamed of being, perhaps even leader. But because of Crowfeather, I am here now. And there's no helping that. No use trying to rewind time. So, goodbye, young apprentice, and take care not to make my mistakes.

And a favor, if you will. Please, please, when you return to your nest, remember me. Please. Heathertail will be an elder by now. Yes? Well, tell her I love her. And tell your Clanmates that I wasn't such a bad cat. Tell them that it wasn't completely my fault. And tell Heathertail that I'm sorry. So, so sorry. So goodbye now, young one, and be careful to pad on the straight and narrow path. It won't be long. I will fade. Goodbye, and remember me. . .

**You watch as his head falls back, eyes glassy and sightless. He fades away, and you wake up, safe and at home in your nest. As you train in the training hollow, your mentor mentions Breezepelt. With a small smile, you keep your promise. "He wasn't such a bad cat…" You begin.**


	5. Dawnpelt's Pain

Dawnpelt's Pain

Jayfeather! Jayfeather, wait up! Hey, congratulations on your new apprentice! I'm certain that Seedpaw will do very well. She seems like a fine young she-cat.

Oh. That's right. I almost forgot you could read emotions. Well, seeing as there's no hiding it now, I'm here to apologize.

Hmm? Nothing to say about that? Well, It's true. You weren't expecting an apology, were you? You thought I was too proud or too stubborn to apologize. Well, you're wrong.

I would like you to understand _my_ side of this story. Yes. I'm not just some crazy, hateful she-cat looking for someone to blame for my brother's death. No. There is more than that, so much more…

I'll start when he was apprenticed to Littlecloud.

I had hoped that my favorite brother and I would be training side by side. Together. A team. We had never been apart, even in the nursery. We had always stuck close to one another, while Tigerkit went off chasing butterflies or beetles, or, on occasion, his own tail and left us behind. We always played together. Tigerkit played with other kits. We always explored together. Tigerkit loved exploring on his own. Even once, while playing a game of hide-and seek, I came wailing from my hiding spot because no one had found me. Tigerkit had laughed, but Flamekit had comforted me. I can still remember his words. 'Its okay, Dawnkit,' he had purred. 'I was getting worried too,'

So, naturally, I was devastated when he chose a different path from me.

I was so proud. So proud that my best friend had become a medicine cat, so proud that he was going to be healing instead of hurting. So proud. I told myself that he would be the best medicine cat in the forest.

When rumors spread that you had special powers, I was angry. Nocat paid attention to Flametail's excellent memory, or how clever he was, or how well he interpreted StarClan signs. _You_ didn't even _want _ to be a medicine cat! Arrogant, proud, snappy, and sorry for yourself. Don't flick your tail like that. You know it's true. Flametail worked even harder, trying to live up to what everybody saw in you. Ugh! Didn't he know he was perfect in the first place?

And then it happened.

I was there, watching from shore. Nocat saw me, but I was there.

Flametail was happily batting the rock this way and that. I smiled to myself, and was about to join in when the ice broke with a snap.

Most cats say that bad things happen in slow motion. But this was the fastest, most horrifying moment of my life.

The ice cracked, giving way beneath his paws and plummeting him deep into the freezing waters of the lake. I caught a glimpse of his face, blue eyes lit with surprise, mouth wide in a silent yowl of terror.

I froze.

And here you came, the perfect medicine cat of ThunderClan, here to save the day. I Should have been grateful, but it just annoyed me. Flametail would be laughed would whisper behind his back, talking of his clumsiness and stupidity. He didn't deserve that!

But when you came up empty-pawed, I realized he didn't deserve that either.

I saw my chance. Not just to blame somecat for my brother's death, but also to bring you down. Flametail would always be remembered as the smart, young medicine cat that was brutally murdered before his time came. And you. Jayfeather. Remembered as a heartless murderer. Flametail's memory would be preserved. He would no longer be under your shadow, your perfection. And you would be ruined.

I lost a bit of my soul that day. I went insane with grief. It was like dying, over and over again. But I got some satisfaction in knowing that you were suffering. I know now that what I did was wrong, and very, but there's no use doing anything but apologizing. I'm sorry. There. There you have it. The apology you didn't expect.

I'm sorry.


End file.
